The Challenge of Friendship
by sarascofield
Summary: Booth and Bones have always been good friends, but what sill it take to realize to each other they mean so much more?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned bones I wouldn't be writing here and Booth and Brennan would be together by now, FOX owns everything! (I think so anyway)

"What's a three letter word for tease?" Seeley Booth asked as he lent back on a chair in his partner Temperance 'Bones' Brennan's office.

"Guy," she told him.

Booth looked up at her, she was shifting papers on her desk, "Really."

Bones nodded.

"I did not know that," Booth gave a small smile as he wrote down 'guy' on his paper.

Bones pulled a draw open and through a few documents inside and caught Booth watching her, "What?"

"You aren't going to make sure they're in order?"

Bones rolled her eyes as Hodgins appeared at the door, "I'm glad you're both here," he said walking in.

"What can we do for you?" Bones asked as Booth kept filling in his crossword, not looking up.

"As you know, it's Angela's birthday on the weekend and I know this is short notice but I want to throw her a party," Hodgins looked at Booth and turned to Bones when he didn't respond.

"Of course we'll be there," she said answering for both of them, "Right Booth?" she turned with her hands on her hips.

"Yep," he said giving a thumbs up with his left hand.

"Cool," Hodgins smiled, he handed two invitations to Bones, "I was thinking dress-up."

Booth looked up for the first time, "You kidding me?" he asked.

Hodgins shrugged, "It'll be fun."

Bones put on a fake smile, "I love dress-ups."

"Alright then," Hodgins smiled as he walked away.

Booth stood up, "You love dress-ups?" he asked.

"He's throwing her a party," Bones said putting on a pouty face, "And they're our friends," she pointed out.

Bones threw his hands up, "if they weren't," he shook his head.

"I have to go," Bones told him, trying to get him to leave her office.

Booth smiled, "Where to?"

"I have a dinner party tonight," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Booth said walking out, "I'm sorry to keep you up."

"It's fine," she said pretending not to be dazed, "It's going to be boring anyway."

"I could come keep you company," Booth suggested.

Bones gave a small smile, "I don't think so."

Bones shut the door as they walked out of the office, "It could be fun," Booth objected.

"I'm sure it could," Bones said sarcastically.

"Do you have a date?"

"Excuse me?"

Booth stopped walking, "Is that why you don't want me to come."

"I don't have a date!"

"What then?"

Bones sighed, "Fine."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "You won't have a good time…"

"Just wait," Booth smiled, holding his arm out, Bones linked hers through his, awkwardly, "Tonight you're going to have the night of your life!"

Later that night Bones was practically sitting in the gutter when Booth pulled up in front of her in his SUV, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for you," she told him, she stood up to reveal a knee length, frilly rose pink dress.

"You look…" Booth scratched an eyebrow, "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like my dress?" Bones asked.

Booth swallowed, hard, unsure of how to answer, "It's different," he shrugged.

Bones rolled her eyes and got into the car, "My shrink told me I need to be more outgoing."

Booth started the engine as he stared forward he nodded slowly before realizing what she'd said, he flicked his head around quickly, "Wait! What?"

"He said I'm not a social person and that I need to be more open."

"A shrink?"

Bones rolled her eyes again, "A shrink!"

"You, Temperance Brennan is seeing a shrink?"

"You can laugh now," she said crossing her arms.

"Why would you assume…" Booth held in a smile, "You know what, never mind, just give me direction."

Booth and Bones got to the function twenty minutes later that was being held at a large hall.

"This is where the dinner party is?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I just thought it would be more formal."

"You think because their aren't banners and balloons it isn't formal?"

Booth stepped out of the car and Bones followed, "I think because there are balloons and banners it isn't formal!"

Bones looked at the front door, indeed, balloons were floating from the handle and there was a banner above the door which read, "Happy 60th Bryan."

"Oh," she walked over to him and he grabbed her hand.

"You also forgot to mention this was some old guy's birthday party," Booth replied.

"Well actually that's why I mention the shrink," Bones stopped which cause Booth to stop as well, "This is his birthday party."

Booth tilted his head to the side, "That's why you didn't want me to come."

Bone nodded, "That's why I told you in the car, so we wouldn't be in there and you heard that I was one of his physco patients, yeah."

Booth didn't smile as she'd expected him to, he just nodded and kept hold of her hand, "Okay," he said, they kept walking towards the door, "You get him a gift."

Bone patted her handbag, "Card and gift certificate."

Booth nodded, "Nice."

They walked in and the two were approached by a small women with grey hair, "Hello," she smiled, "It's Temperance right? We met once when you had a meeting with Bryan."

Bones nodded, "Yes, how are you Mrs. Devonport?"

"I'm great," the old women smiled, "And who's this?" she asked of Booth.

"Seeley Booth," he told her.

Mrs. Devonport put her hands out, "What a lovely young couple, would you two like to come and say hello to Bryan?"

"Sure," Booth nodded.

Bones grabbed the gift out of her bag, "Gift," she told Mrs. Devonport.

"Put it over on the table love," she replied, pointing to a table that had gifts stacked onto it, Bones nodded and walked over leaving Booth with Mrs. Devonport.

"So," she gave Booth a wide smile, "How long have you and Temperance been together?"

"Two years, give or take," he shrugged.

"That's wonderful," the old lady looked off into nowhere, "Any plans of marriage?"

Booth wasn't sure where she was headed, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Of course, you've got your whole life to be thinking about marriage."

"Sure," Booth looked to see where Bones was, she was caught up with another old women.

"What about kids?" Mrs. Devonport asked.

Booth sighed, what was with this women? "I have a son," Booth pointed out.

"Oh how old?" she asked, intrigued.

"Almost five," Booth replied.

"I thought you and Temperance have only been together two years?"

"We have!"

Mrs. Devonport didn't look so happy anymore, "Were you previously married?"

"No."

"But you have a son from a previous relationship?"

Booth was getting annoyed, "Yeah."

"And Temperance doesn't mind?"

"Why would she?"

"Because," Mrs. Devonport looked at him as if he were crazy, "Most women don't like starting a relationship with a man who already has a child, they usually want their own."

"Okay 1. Bones doesn't want kids…"

"Bones?"

"Temperance!" Booth was losing his temper, "And 2. She doesn't care that I have a son because my personal life doesn't really affect her and actually I have a 3. Why would she want to have my child, we aren't even together!"

Mrs. Devonport crossed her arms, "You were the one who said you were together for two years."

"Working together!"

"It was a simple mistake, you seem so much in love, I'm surprised you don't even confuse yourself at times," Mrs. Devonport walked off as Bones finally got back.

"Where's she going?" Bones asked.

"To annoy someone else hopefully."

"What?" Bones asked with a small smile.

Booth let his arms out, "She interrogated me, asked about my plans for marriage and kids with you were."

"Why would she do that?"

Booth shrugged, "She thought we were together!"

"Why do people always assume that?" Bones stood in front of him.

Booth thought it over, if he were someone else looking on to them he'd probably assume something more was going on, "I guess at times," Booth leant back, putting his hands into his front pockets, "At times it probably seems like we get on better then work partners and I don't know… better then just friends?"

Bones shrugged, "There's Bryan," she said changing the subject and pointing out and old man chatting with some other old men.

Booth shrugged, "You wanna go wish him a happy birthday."

"It's a given," Bones said dragging him along.

When Bryan Devonport saw one of his patients walking over he stepped away from the men he was talking to and towards his patient and significant, other.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," he greeted, he patted her hand and held his hand out for Booth to shake, he did so, "Who might you be?" he asked Booth.

"Seeley Booth," Booth replied, "We're just friends."

Bryan smiled, "That's nice to know."

Bones turned to Booth and gave him a look before turned back to Bryan, "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," she told him.

"Thank-you," he smiled, "And that's a lovely dress you're wearing."

"Really?" Booth and Bones asked at the same time but in different tones, Booth's was a scoff of unbelief and Bones was surprised and fondness.

"Thank-you," Bones replied.

"Your welcome dear," Bryan looked for his wife, "Have you seen Martha, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Oh, we've seen her," Booth clenched his teeth.

Bryan nodded, "That's great," he turned to Bones, "Monday at 4?"

Bones nodded.

"Monday at 4," Booth looked at Bones with frustration, "You said you'd come to the zoo with Parker and I on Monday."

"No, I said on Sunday," Bones reminded him, "That's tomorrow."

Booth stood back a little, embarrassed, "He's had a tough day," Bones told Bryan, he nodded.

"Maybe you should bring him with you."

"Where?" Bones asked.

"To your session of course," Bryan said obviously.

"Oh," Bones was taken aback, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "You can have… friends counselling."

"I don't think we…" Bones turned to Booth, he just kinked an eyebrow, "Why not."

"Great," Bryan smiled, "I'll see you both Monday."

Bryan walked away and Booth crossed his arms, "Thanks for volunteering me to the psych ward."

"It's one session," Bones pointed out, "And I think ti could help, you know, get some stuff off your chest, let some things out."

"I don't need a shrink, Bones."

"I didn't say you did."

Booth sighed, "Do you want to just go?"

"We just got here!"

"Are you having fun?"

Bones shrugged, she wasn't, "Where do you want to go."

"We can just go get something to eat," Booth suggested.

Bones nodded, "Okay."

Bones and Booth had decided to pick up some Thai food and take it back to her house, she changed from the frilly pink dress into sweat pants and an old t-shirt of Booth's that he'd left when he was staying there, he'd left a few and told her to wear them when she was working out.

Bones walked into the dining room where Booth had already started eating, "Nice shirt," he commented.

"Yeah," she nodded sitting down.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie," Booth suggested, "I brought some action slash thrillers over last week didn't I?"

"As well as a TV I'll never use," Bones pointed out.

"I'll use it for you," Booth smiled.

Bones smiled back and started eating, "So…" she thought of something to say, "What are you gonna wear to Angela's party?"

"I think I might be superman," Booth replied.

Bones scoffed.

"Or Spiderman."

"Maybe Peter Parker," Bones laughed.

"I'd make a great Spiderman," Booth defended.

"Yeah," Bones nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Okay, what are you gonna be?"

Bones shrugged, "Maybe Mary-Jane?"

"Peter Parker's girl," Booth smiled, "That why you want me to be him?"

Bones covered her face, "It was a joke."

"Sure," Booth smiled.

He stood up and Bones followed suit, they smiled at each other before Bones ran into the lounge-room, she ducked down hiding but Booth came around behind her and picked her up.

"Hey," she complained.

"What?" he asked.

"Put my down," she said, hitting his arm.

"Okay," he laughed throwing her on the lounge and leaning over her.

Bones started breathing deeply and looked up at him, he had a small smile spread across his lips, "I…" he started when a phone started ringing, he leant back and sat on his knees on the floor.

"It's mine," Bones told him, standing up and walking into the kitchen, she picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey Bren, is Booth there?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bones asked.

"I've got a case for the two of you," Angela replied.

"You want us to come in now, it's almost ten," Bones pointed out.

Angela was hesitant, "I think you'll both want too," she hung up the phone leaving Bones confused, she walked to Bones' desk at the Jeffersonian where Hodgins was looking at photos they'd scattered out onto the desk, "We've got a mass murderer," he said in disbelief, Angela stood behind him and nodded, "They'll be here soon."

Angela and Hodgins didn't move, the pictures showed probably hundred of bodies of bones scattered out on some sand.

_Hey, so this is my first Bones story, hope it's okay and you're enjoying it, I don't know how good I'll be at keeping the characters IC but hopefully I do an alright job and people enjoy it, anyway I'm going to try an update every day or every few days at least, I love reviews but I write as much for myself as for anybody else, anyway next chapter will have more Angela, Zach and Hodgins, I don't really like writing cases but to keep the story as realistic as possible I guess I need them, anyway this is a BB story so it will come, just not straight away. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own bones, only dvds

Bones and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian together and Angela looked down at them from up on the platform, "What took you so long?" she called.

She caught Booth's annoyed glare and smiled, "Did I interrupt something."

"Yeah," Booth replied as he and Bones walked up the stairs.

"Sorry," Angela said defensively.

"Ignore him," Bones told her friend, "What's the emergency."

Angela directed the two into her office and pointed to the pictures of the desk.

"Whoa," Booth stepped back.

"Who took these Ange?" Bones asked.

Angela shrugged, "We got them in the mail."

"Do you know when they were taken?"

"Zach and Hodgins reckon at least in the last week, don't ask me why, they gave a very long speech on sun direction and," she turned to Booth, "I think the real issue is finding all these… bones."

Booth nodded in agreement, "We can't start tonight though, It's to late."

"Zach and Hodgins have any idea where this may be?" Bones asked Angela.

She shook her head, "The sand colour might help though," she tapped her finger on a picture, "It's white."

Bones nodded and picked up a picture, "I'm not sure if sand colour is really gonna help us…"

Booth snatched the picture of her hands and squinted to look at it, "I know where this is," he told them.

"How could you?" Bones asked.

"Seriously," Booth wasn't joking, "I took Parker fishing once and I remembered this spot I used to go to when I was younger so I took him there, it was all sand for miles and the place was deserted, rocks surround it as a cliff-face, it's really dangerous trying to get in unless you know about this cave, if whoever put these bodies here found the cave and wandered in they'd discover the perfect burial ground."

"What makes you so sure it's the same place?" Angela asked.

"The cliff behind this photo," he said pointing to the only photo that wasn't just bones and sand and bones but had a rock cliff face behind it.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Who cares," Bones sighed, "We may as well check it out."

"What now?" Angela asked, disturbed by Bones' sudden carelessness.

"Yep," Bones nodded, "You coming Booth?" she asked walking out of the room.

He gave Angela an apologetic look and ran after his partner.

"I'll drive," he told Bones.

She shrugged, "You know where we're going, make sure you grab some flashlights," she reminded him.

"Got some in the boot," he replied.

BONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

Booth drove his SUV into miles of bushland until reaching a halt near a cliff.

"This _is_ nowhere," Bones complained, "Imagine wandering out here and getting mugged, no-one would hear you scream."

"Guess you're lucky I'm here," Booth smiled, popping the boot and jumping out of the car, "I'll hear you scream."

Bones gave a weak smile and nodded, "You felt safe brining Parker out here?"

Booth nodded, "I didn't know it was a soon to be burial ground."

"We don't know if you're right yet," Bones pointed out.

Booth smiled, "We don't," he agreed.

He handed a flashlight to Bones and shut the boot, he put one in his back pocket and flashed on another, walking towards the cliff, Bones stayed next to the car.

Booth rolled his eyes when he saw she wasn't following, "Are you scared Bones."

"No," she scoffed.

Booth put his hands on his hips.

"If you're right this place is suffocated with hundreds of dead bodies, that is a little freaky."

Booth walked back and grabbed her hand, "Don't let go," he warned.

He led her towards the cliff and they reached a small path near the cliff face, they walked down and for about five minutes they kept walking along the path, they soon reached a spot where a big boulder.

"That's covering the cave entrance," Booth told her.

Bones nodded, "So how do we get in?"

"We move the rock."

"By ourselves?"

Booth flexed his muscles, "I think we'll manage."

When he dropped her hand Bones had realized she forgotten he even had hold of it, Booth put his back on the boulder and starting punching on, it didn't move.

"You're so strong," Bones said sarcastically.

"You could assist me," he pointed out.

Bones rolled her eyes and they both stood facing the side of the rock, their hands placed on it, they looked t each other and started pushing, without result.

"We need help," Bones complained.

"It wasn't my plan to come out here in the middle of the night without resources," Booth objected.

Bones crossed her arms, "You could have stopped me."

"No one can stop you, no wonder you need a shrink."

Bones stepped back, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, when you decide on something there's no going back no matter how crazy the idea is."

"I think you're talking about yourself there Mr. I'm so strong, I could be superman…"

"That was a suggestion for a costume," Booth said louder then he needed too.

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me, you started it!"

"I started it," Bones got in his face, "Do you know how juvenile that sounds."

"Maybe your shrink was right, maybe we do need counselling, I can vent my problems, he'll see you dismiss them and find the problem in our relationship."

"I am not the problem in this relationship," Bones stepped away from Booth when they heard some branches snapping, being stepped on nearby.

Bones was suddenly in Booth's arms and they argument was over.

"Did you hear that?" she looked up at him as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Booth nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you think it's the killer?" Bones turned around so her face was in his chest, "So you think he has another body?"

"Shhh," Booth warned, flicking his light off.

"Why'd you do that?" Bones whispered.

"So the light doesn't attract whoever that is," Booth whispered, obviously.

Bones nodded and the two stood still in silence until they heard another twig snap, Booth let Bones go and bent down, pulling his pant leg up and grabbing his gun, he pushed Bones behind him and held his gun in front of him, ready for whoever was coming.

A torch light suddenly gave light to the left of the two. The ducked down to the right side of the boulder, both breathing heavily.

"Look," a deep man's voice said.

"What?" another asked.

"A torch," the first said pointing at the ground, Booth felt his back pocket and silently cursed himself.

The second picked the torch up, "Property of the FBI," he told the first.

"What was the FBI doing here?" the first asked.

"What do you think," the second said getting annoyed.

"They might still be here," the first said looking around.

The second shook his head, "Don't worry…"

"We'll come back tomorrow," the first begged.

"Alright, fine," the second followed him away and as they walked Booth and Bones heard more twigs and branched snap.

When they were sure the two men were out of sight Booth and Bones stood back up, "That was close," Bones said, obviously scared.

Booth nodded in agreement, "But if they were coming here they must have a way to move this rock. We'll come back tomorrow," Booth told her, "It'll be safer."

"They're coming tomorrow too," Bones pointed out.

"There's no point staying now, we need more people and something to move this rock."

Bones nodded, "Okay."

Booth led the way back to his car and he drove back to her house, "It's been an eventful evening," he laughed.

"Yeah, six hours ago we were leaving her for a dinner party and since then we've came back had dinner, started an investigation on a new case, I'd have to say I agree," Bones smiled, they held a gaze for a moment before she broke it, "You want to come in."

Booth looked at his watch, it was twelve o'clock, "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bones nodded.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" Booth asked.

"I'll be okay," she smiled, hopping out of the SUV.

She started walking towards her door when Booth called out, "Hey." Bones turned around, "What I said before, that you obviously need a shrink, I didn't mean that."

Bones nodded, "I know."

BONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHNONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

_Second chapter up, over a hundred people reading and a couple reviewing in the first couple of hours got me in the spirit, I probably won't update again until tomorrow or the next day if something comes up but yeah, hope people are enjoying and hopefully I'll try and make the next chapter longer_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_DISCLAIMER: Fox owns what? Bones! Favourite show. House! Favourite show. Prison Break! Favourite show, I wish I could buy fox and make all these shows perfect, especially Bones, sorry I'm rambling, on with the story…_

The next day Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Jack and a few men that Booth pointed out had muscles gathered around the boulder.

"What I don't get is why they'd come today if they think the FBI is onto them," Angela said as she and Bones watched Booth direct the men around the rock.

Bones shrugged, "Maybe they want to dump another body, they might not have been thinking straight. If they woke up this morning sane they probably won't come!"

Angela nodded, "So what's going on with you and Booth?" she asked quite abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Bones asked, uncomfortable with the sudden change of topic.

"Well I interrupted something when I called yesterday, what was it?"

Bones shrugged, "We were… talking."

"About?" Angela begged her for more.

Bones shrugged again, "What we're going to…" she almost said 'wear to your party but stopped herself.

"What you're going to?" Angela was getting grouchy.

"What we're going to do when we take Parker to the zoo on Sunday," Bones said with a smile.

Angela didn't buy it but excepted it.

"Bones, Ange," Booth called and waved them over, the girls walked over and stood in front of him.

"What can we do for you?" Angela asked.

"Get all these hard working men some drinks?" Booth gave them a charming smile, "What do you say."

"We aren't you slaves Booth," Bones said crossing her arms across her chest, "And I'm not going through that forest alone no matter how bright it is."

Booth nodded, "How bout Ange, you can go give directions and me and Bones can go get the drinks."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Angela said suspiciously, Bones and Booth were both unsure weather she meant them going off together or her giving direction.

Booth pointed to the rock, "make sure all the men stay on the right side and push to the left, in my boot there's some wooden planks, you might need them…"

"We aren't taking your car?" Bones asked.

Booth smirked, "Why would we."

"Because we're in the middle of nowhere," she pointed out.

"Yeah Bren's scared you might run away and leave her for the bad men," Angela smiled.

"No I'm just not to reliant on this guy's sense of direction," Bones said poking Booth in the chest.

"Who found you in the middle of nowhere and became you're saviour?" Booth asked.

"Don't grow to big for those boots," Angela warned.

"I just think, you're getting older, you might not be so great with direction and so anymore…"

"Are you guying me?" Booth asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Guying?" asked Angela.

"It's a three letter word for tease," Booth and Bones said at the same time.

Angela kinked an eyebrow, "I think I'll go give direction, hurry up with those drinks."

Angela walked over to the men and ordered one guy to stay to the right.

Booth and Bones headed off into the forest, "How long will we have to walk until we reach a convenient store?" Bones asked.

Booth shrugged, "Five, ten minutes."

"But I thought…"

"An old couple have a bait shop nearby. It's attached to their house, the mainly have it for people who get lost out here or are driving by and need supplies," Booth told her.

"So what, is this their land?" Bones asked.

Booth shrugged, "Probably."

Bones nodded and eyed Booth suspiciously.

BONESBOOTHBONESBOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

Booth and Bones carried nine bottle of cold water to the front of the shop and placed the on the counter, Booth rung the bell that also sat there. After a moment an old women with grey hair walked out from behind a curtain which must have connected to the house.

"Hello," she smiled at the two, she blinked twice and looked at Booth closely, "Is that you Seeley?"

Booth nodded with a wide smile, "How are you Mrs. Brent."

"I'm just fine," she walked over and gave Booth a tight hug, "And who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is my partner, Temperance Brennan," Booth smiled and put his arm on Bones' shoulder.

Mrs. Brent held her hand out and Bones shook it, "It's a pleasure," Bones smiled.

"It is," Mrs. Brent dropped her hand and walked back to the counter, "I haven't seen you Seeley for what? Five months," Mrs. Brent looked at him, "When you brought that adorable son of yours."

Booth nodded proudly at the mention of Parker.

"You've got water for an army," Mrs. Brent commented.

"We've got a couple of friends with us and Booth grabbed an extra for himself so I thought we may as well get everyone two, Booth three," Bones filled in.

Mrs. Brent scanned the water bottles and took their money before they walked out and headed back towards the rock.

Bones looked at Booth seriously, when he caught her glance he asked her, "What?"

"That women," Bones said.

"Mrs. Brent!"

Bones nodded, "Do you think she knows anything about the bodies, it is her property."

Booth shrugged, "I doubt she comes this far out often, why do you ask anyway?"

Bones fluffed her hair, "I just think it's a bit suspicious that's all."

"We still don't know if once we get past that rock there will be any bones, we could be on a goose chase here."

Bones agreed, Booth being right by looking at a photograph and seeing a familiar rock was a long shot.

When the two got back to the others they were just sliding the rock out of place, they were using the wooden planks and the rock slid to the right.

Booth walked up to Angela, "You move the rock to the wrong side," he told her.

"No," she told him, "You were moving the rock to the wrong side, I have now successfully moved it to the right side."

Booth ignored her, the hole for the cave was free, he jumped in and walked through, he jumped out on the other side to almost a two metre drop.

Bones followed him in and he grabbed hold of her, lifting her down, the looked around the sand astonished. Booth had been right, the sand was covered in hundred of bodies and thousands of bones.

BONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

"None of these people seemed to have died with a struggle, it's like they were all poisoned and then carried her with care," Bones told Booth and Hodgins.

"There's one over here," Zach called, A bullet to the head."

"They try and poison them, there was a struggle, bam! Shot in the head," Booth filled in.

"We've got a max murderer on out hands," Bones gave Booth a doubtful look, "And no suspects."

"I've got a girl over here, she was shot three times in the head," Angela called to Booth and Bones. Bones ran over.

She looked up at Booth, "This kid's barely ten," she shook her head, "We need to count the bodies."

"Already have," Hodgins told, "eighty-seven."

Booth looked at Bones, "We need to try and work out everyone's age and sex, Ange you're hands better be saw by tonight, I want facial's to work with, every wound has to be noted, every body without a wound we're going to think poison, Bones, you're doing wounds with Zach, Ange, sketchpad and Hodgins you and I are going to mark out poison victims with this," he grabbed to cans of spraypaint from a backpack that was against the rocks with some others.

"You want us to color the bones?" Hodgins asked.

"No," Booth gave him a look, "I want you to color the sand next to them."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and walked to the furthest body to examine it, Angela walked up to Bones once Hodgins had moved, "Booth," she gave him a tired look, "It's going to be a little hard…"

Booth put his hand on his head, "Ange don't worry about the facials right now, go back to the Jeffersonian, we can send you in all the pictures we take.

Angela nodded, "those guys already went back in their car…"

Booth pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her, "Be careful, I'll text you when you need to come back."

Angela nodded and walked off. Booth walked over to Bones, "Angela's taking the car back to the Jeffersonian, take pictures and once she goes online start sending them through." Bones nodded and Booth went to join Hodgins with his spray can.

BONEBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

Angela walked through the cave and was just a hundred meters away from the car when she heard branches breaking. "Hello?" she called, she ran towards the car and someone stopped her, two men grabbed her.

"Do you think she's with the FBI?" one asked.

The other shrugged, "Let's put her in the boot, it's not safe here now," the one who had his hand on Angela's mouth and was holding her up said. The two carrying her back to their car and tossed her in. Angela tried kicking an screaming, but nothing worked.

_A/N hey, hope you're enjoying. I'm not to good at writing cliff-hangers but yeah I hope it sounds alright. The day is Thursday so Saturday will be the dress up party, Sunday will be the zoo and Monday with be the friendship therapy session. I will update soon, thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: BONES IS NOT MINE!

_A/N In the first chapter I made a mistake, I said Sunday was tomorrow but as I corrected last chapter today is Thursday_

Hours later Bones and Zach had marked out all the injuries, which were actually little, Hodgins and Booth had spraypainted more sand next to their 'poison' victims.

"We need to get these bones back to the Jeffersonian," Bones said walking up to Booth, "We've got to run dental checks."

Booth looked around, "That cave," he pointed towards the hole in the rocks, "Is the one way in or out, you want us to get eighty-seven bodies of bones through there and into what?"

Bones shrugged, "Call Ange, get her to send a few cars out, body bags too, everything we'll need."

Booth nodded and pulled his phone, he speed dialled a number and it started ringing. It rang and rand but there was no answer. He looked at Bones, "No pick up."

"Call her office," she told him. He nodded but again there was no answer.

"That's strange," he muttered, he ran towards the cave and pulled himself up.

"Booth," Bones called but he was already out of sight. Booth ran though the cave and out onto the pathway, he looked around and sure enough he saw his car, "Damn it," he muttered, he ran back into the cave and called Hodgins, Bones and Zach over.

"Don't freak out," he told them, the looked at him waiting for an explanation, "Angela never left here, my car hasn't moved, she isn't picking up."

"She left hours ago," Hodgins said, worry in his tone.

Zach looked up, "What do we do?"

Booth shook his head, "We leave here, we try and find a trail, Bones and I will go down to the bait shop, see if they saw anything, you two go back to the Jeffersonian, wait there, we'll call you."

Once Zach and Hodgins got to Booth's car he gave them his spare key and they drove off, "Do you think it's safe, us walking out here alone?" Bones asked.

Booth smiled, "I'm with you."

She nodded.

They got to the bait shop and Mrs. Brent was at the counter with two other men. Booth mouthed 'Mr. Brent' and pointed to the one closest to Mrs. Brent. Bones nodded when the other man, not Mr. Brent turned around. She was taken aback, "Dr. Devonport?"

"Temperance," he gave a small smile, "What are you doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Booth said stepping up.

"This is your 'just friend'," he said looking at Booth.

"Mr. Brent, Mrs. Brent, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Bones asked.

The old couple nodded.

"We need to know if you heard any strange noises or if anything unusual has happened in the last half hour," Booth told them.

"Well Seeley," Mr. Brent scratched his head, "I can't say I've noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Mrs. Brent nodded in agreement, "Same with me."

"What about you?" Booth eyes Devonport, "Notice anything unusual?"

Devonport shook his head. Bones and Booth left a short time after, once out the front Bones grabbed Booth's arm, "What?" he whispered.

"Something strange is going on in there," she said suspiciously.

Booth nodded, "I agree. We can't just barge back in though."

"What are we meant to do, Angela's missing, they could know something," Bones looked worried.

"We'll find her," Booth reassured, "I promise."

Back inside Mr. Brent went behind the curtain behind the counter and looked down at Angela, "Your friends just came to visit."

Angela tried to scream but her mouth was taped and her hands and legs were binded.

"Shhh," he put his finger on his lips, "If you co-operate, you won't end up like those other eighty-six souls."

He bent down as the tape fell off Angela's, she'd made it wet with saliva, he grabbed a new piece, "It's eighty-seven you idiot," she told him, just as he retaped her mouth.

BONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTH

Bones and Booth called Hodgins and got him to send a car over, they were going to follow Mr. Brent and Bryan Devonport. They suspected one or both of the men might leave before the car came but they got one with time to spare, the parker along way out of sight, they could just see the Brent shop and house but were out of sight.

"Do you ever get scared Booth?" Bones asked out of the blue.

Booth nodded, "Of course."

There was an awkward silence, "You don't have to be scared, when you're with me," Booth looked into her eyes, "I'll always be there to protect you."

Bones held his gaze and a small smile spread cross her lips, they were practically having a staring competition when something caught Booth's attention, he jumped and turned around, "Devonport on the move," he told her. He started the engine and waiting until Devonport was far enough up the road for him to follow without being noticed.

"Do you think he's going to lead us anywhere?" Bones asked.

Booth shrugged.

"I mean, he's just a doctor…"

"Last night," Booth interrupted, "We heard two voices remember?"

Bones nodded.

"Well one of them sounded a little British, am I right?"

"I'm not sure, it think," Bones gave him an apologetic look, "I don't really remember."

"It's just," Booth sighed, "When I heard his voice in the shop, it sounded so familiar.

"We saw him yesterday, at his party," Bones pointed out.

Booth shrugged, "More then just that party, I need you to think, last night, was there any familiarity in either voice?"

Bones shook her head, "I can't say."

Booth nodded understandably as they reached a housing estate, "Now where Doc Devonport lives?"

Bones shrugged.

Devonport pulled up in front of a large home and Booth and Bones pulled up a few hundred meters away, the car wasn't Booth's so they was no way he'd recognise it and the windows were tinted so no-one would see in.

"He's waiting for someone," Booth noted. He looked into the rear-view mirror and Bones followed.

"Wasn't that car parked outside the bait shop?" she asked.

Booth nodded, "It's the Brent's."

They watched as Mrs. Brent pulled up behind Devonport and walked up to him, he was leaning on his car. He nodded towards the house and Mrs. Brent followed him inside.

"We can't use your place anymore," Bryan told Mrs. Brent who nodded in agreement, "I've been saving this place for a raining day, I was thinking of redoing the inside," he touched the walls, on the outside it was a dream house, inside it was a demolishing ground. "So now I'm thinking, we've only got another thirteen to go before we reach a hundred, I'll bury the bodies under here and then when we get our pay out I'll redo the inside, cover the bodies will concrete and floor and sell the house off."

Mrs. Brent smiled, it was a great idea, "What about Seeley and his friend."

Devonport smiled, "Let's just say they're going to have a fun day on Monday." He had an evil glint in his eye that Mrs. Brent picked up.

_Short chapter I know, I will update soon, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and alerted this story, next chapter will come soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMIER; bones is not owned by me nor do I have any affiliation with anything to do with the show

R&R

"Would we go see what they're doing?" Bones asked Booth.

Booth shook his head, "We have no reason to be following them."

"We've got to go back to the Brent property," Bones told Booth, "They probably have Angela there."

"Bones," Booth looked at her softly, "This isn't you, jumping to rash decisions. We'll go back to the Brent farm, after we get a warrant. If they don't have her we need a plan B, besides these people we have no leads."

Bones nodded, "Let's go."

Booth started the engine and started driving towards the FBI building.

After they got a search warrant Booth and Bones went back to the Brent property and had a look around but found no signs that Angela had been there.

After that they went back to the Jeffersonian and sat in Bones' office.

"What if we call Devonport and ask him if we can go in today," Booth suggested.

"What?" Bones asked caught off guard.

"He wants us in on Monday," Booth pointed out, "We could call and say we're busy and ask to reschedule."

Bones smiled, "It's a good idea, the thing is, wouldn't that be a little sus, asking to come in after we just saw him out in the middle of nowhere…."

"We'll schedule for tomorrow," Booth cut in.

Bones nodded.

"Zach and Hodgins, have they got those bodies covered?" Booth asked.

"Yeah probably," Bones replied, "Why?"

"Rebecca's going out of town and I said I'd take Parker tonight and keep him until Sunday night."

"Oh," Bones nodded, "What has that got to do with me."

Booth shrugged, "The kid likes you, come over, we'll watch some movies…"

"Doesn't he have school tomorrow, we have work!" Bones pointed out.

"Come on loosen up," Booth complained.

"My best friend is missing!" Bones sad raising her voice.

"I'm sorry," Booth whispered.

There was a moment of silence and Bones nodded.

"So you want to come over…"

Bones cut Booth off, "I just, I don't think I can enjoy myself while I know Ange is out there someone."

Booth nodded understandably, "How about we just have dinner, you can stay over, we'll all have an early night and first thing tomorrow we'll try new tactics."

"We don't have original tactics!"

"Please Bones, we both need rest, local police and some of the FBI are currently searching, by morning Ange might be back home or someone may have gotten some leads."

Bones nodded a 'fine'.

"Okay, get your jacket, we'll pick Parker up and go back to my place," Booth smiled and walked out of the office.

"What's wrong with Dr. Bones?" Parker asked Booth as they ate dinner and Bones just stared forward, deep in thought.

"Dr. Bones is just having a bit of a bad day," Booth explained, "How about I put a movie on for you up in your room?"

Parker nodded and Booth took him upstairs leaving Bones still in a trance.

When Booth got back downstairs he walked over to Bones and pulled her up, he lifted her into his arms and walked her upstairs and laid her down on his bed, "We're going to find her," he promised.

Bones blinked and a few tears ran from her eyes.

"Hey," Booth whispered, he pulled himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay."

They fell asleep and neither moved until Parker jumped on the bed the next morning.

Bones opened her eyes and saw the little boy kneeling on his dad's back, "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Parker smiled.

There was silence and Booth didn't stir.

"Are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Parker asked.

Bones smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause he loves you," Parker replied.

'Did he tell you that?" Bones said, taking Booth's hands off her and sitting up.

Parker nodded, "Last night I ask how come you weren't going home and he said because he loves you and wants to take care of you."

Bones smiled as Booth stirred he opened his eyes and grabbed Parker, pulling him down, "hey bub."

Parker smiled at Bones and she smiled back before remember everything that happened. "Oh my god," she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs t find her watch, she picked it up and it read 8:30.

She looked for her jacket and couldn't find it, Booth walked downstairs followed by Parker, "What's wrong?" Booth asked her.

"I need to get to work, see if they have anything on Angela," Bones said desperately. She was in her jeans and an under singlet, she couldn't find her long sleeved t-shirt of jacket, she'd taken them off before dinner, it was hot but she couldn't go to work like that. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, he eyes were a little red and her hair was everywhere. Parker was in his puppy pyjamas and Booth was in jeans without a shirt. He hadn't taken it off before bed and he had it on when they woke up. Bones shrugged it off.

"Just call them up, I'll get dressed and take you in," Booth soothes, he walked over and pulled her into a hug, she took comfort in him and didn't mind that a four years old boy was watching her hug his bare chested father. There was a knock at the door and Booth let her go, holding her hands for a second and looking into her eyes, Booth walked over to the door, leaving Parker and Bones in the kitchen.

"Do you love my dad?" Parker asked.

Bones watched the little boy and nodded, "Yeah."

Booth opened the door and leant against the frame, he was surprised to see Rebecca, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I have Parker until Sunday!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "You weren't picking up your cell-phone and since you work today I wanted to give you the address of Parker's nanny." She handed a piece of paper to Booth.

"Well thanks," he muttered, "I'd invite you in…"

"Thanks," Rebecca smiled, she walked inside and into the kitchen followed by Booth.

She saw Parker sitting on the stairs leading upstairs next to a women wearing jeans and a small singlet, her hair looked horrible.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Temperance Brennan," Bones said standing up.

Rebecca turned to Booth, "Your partner?"

Booth nodded.

"You spent the night," she observed.

"It isn't…"

Rebecca cut Bones of when she stepped closer to Booth, "You had a women stay over on the same night as Parker."

"Parker likes her," Booth objected, "This is none of your business and you have guys stay over all the time anyway!"

Rebecca scoffed, "Make sure you take him to the nanny," she left the house in a huff and Booth smiled at Bones. She didn't smile back.

"You better get dressed so we can go," she told him. Booth nodded and headed upstairs.

When they got to the Jeffersonian Jack told Booth and Brennan that DNA off more then three bodies matched that of Mr. Brent who was in the criminal database.

Bones asked him and Hodgins if they had anything on Angela but they both had nothing, they reported that an FBI agent however found an earring near the Brent property but neither new if it was Angela's. Bones went to examine it and confirmed it was her friends.

Booth called the FBI and had them take Mr. Brent into custody, he had Bones call Devonport and ask him to take them in today, he agreed and they headed over.

"This guy is most likely a mass murderer," Booth warned Bones in the car, "He may have Angela so we have to be very careful."

Bones nodded, she knew, all she wanted to do was find her friend and lock away the SOB's that took her and killed all those people on the Brent property.

_Thanks for reading, still have a few more chapters, I think this was my worst chapter, I've been catching up with the show but I don't think it's helped my writing much, my internet is stuffing up so it's hard to update but anyway, I'll try to soon. _


End file.
